The Boy With The Bright Blue Eyes
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: Castiel is a young angel in the vessel of 16-year-old Jimmy Novak. His brother Gabriel has sent him down to get to know The Righteous Man, Dean Winchester, on God's orders. But can Castiel really contain his feelings for sixteen year old Dean Winchester? Rated T - (For Now)


"Castiel. Listen."

Castile looked up at his older brother Gabriel, the archangel. He feared Gabriel greatly, of course, as he was a powerful archangel. Usually, archangels were uptight and frankly frightening in every way, but Gabriel was kind. Castiel only feared him out of respect for the arch. Gabriel had always had a soft spot for Castiel. He helped him learn to fly, gave him his first ever angel blade and taught him how to contain his power. Gabriel had helped him choose his vessel, sixteen year old Jimmy Novak.

Castiel was still a young angel, by angel standards. Gabriel was thousands of years older than him, and was, much wiser. He didn't see as much of Gabriel as he had done as a fledgling, but the arch still showed up every now and then, to assist or advise him.

He had appeared suddenly to Castiel today, as he was strolling through the gardens contently observing the beautiful flowers. Castiel had always loved flowers, in his opinion, they were one of his father's greatest creations. Gabriel's appearance had been unexpected, appearing onto the bench next to Castiel, smiling excitedly.

"What is it, Gabriel?" he asked, wide blue eyes focusing on his elder. Gabriel clearly had vital news to tell him, which was very exciting. If an archangel was exited to tell you something, it usually meant a very good thing.

"Father has spoken to me." Gabriel said, beaming. Castiel's eyes shone. He had never personally met their father, God, and even the archangels rarely spoke with him. He was a very reserved being, watching over his children silently. "Father has spoken? That is great news." Castiel said, his wide smile nothing but genuine.

"Well. It wasn't just the fact that we spoke."

Castiel tilted his head. "I do not understand. What are you implying, Gabriel?"

"We spoke about _you, _Castiel. Father says he has great plans for you."

"Father spoke of me?!" Castiel asked, his eyes shining. Gabriel nodded, looking on at the younger angel with pride. To even hear of father acknowledging you was a great honour bestowed upon angels. "Please Gabriel, tell me what he said?"

"He said, that in the future, once you are fully matured. You will take part in a mission, to raise the soul of a righteous man from perdition."

"Hell?"

"Yes, Hell, keep up little bro! The man is apparently very important to Father, and he has chosen you to lead the mission."

Castiel was awestruck. Father wanted him to not only take part in a personal mission, but lead one? There were very few higher honours to accept. "That is great, great news Gabriel." Castiel said, grinning wildly "I am so pleased father has bestowed this honour unto me."

"That's not all Castiel, contain your excitement." Gabriel warned. Immediately Castiel calmed his features, looking upon Gabriel with his eyes little less wide. He was intrigued still, of course, but respected Gabriel's command. "He wants to send you down to earth. You must meet the righteous man first, of course. He wants to send you to live with him for two months, get to know him. It will be important for the plan, apparently."

"Father is sending me down to earth?" Castiel was shocked. Earth was a miraculous place after all, and Castiel had always wanted to explore the planet. Gabriel had snuck him down there once, many years ago to watch a fish on a shoreline. Castiel hadn't really understood what was going on at the time, but then Gabriel explained evolution. He hadn't been in contact with a human since.

"Dean Winchester is sixteen years old. He is currently residing at a delinquent home for boys in America. Run by a man named Sonny. Father is sending you to the home for two months to live with Dean. It is a test, to see if you can connect with the Righteous man before he becomes the righteous man, if that makes sense."

Castiel nodded quickly. "Yes, yes. I am honoured."

Gabriel just gave his little brother that daring, half smirk he had inherited from his vessel. "Good, glad you're on board. Because you're leaving right about…" he smirked once more, and placed his hands to Castiel's forehead "Now."

Suddenly Castiel felt as if he was falling through the air. He tried to use his wings, but obviously Gabriel had dampened his powers. He couldn't keep himself in the air and continued to fall, fast. Then he hit the cold hard ground with a large _thump_ and his vision went black.

* * *

"You okay there, boy?" a voice rang out.

Castiel was groggy. He tried to turn to sit up, but felt a shooting pain in his head and immediately laid back down, groaning. He had never experienced anything like this before. He cracked open his eyes, and blinked a few times, getting used to his surroundings. He was laying on a dusty road of some sorts. Groaning again, he managed to sit up, wincing.

"You okay?" the voice said again.

Castiel looked up and saw an adult man. A human. A real human. He was in his thirties with long hair and a thick moustache. He was wearing faded jeans and a loose blue jumper. "Yes, I… I am fine." Castiel said. The man reached out his hand, and Castiel cautiously took it, standing up. "I'm Sonny." The man said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"I am Castiel."

"That's a… odd name." Sonny said, raising his eyebrows. "You okay there buddy, found you lying out cold in the middle of the road?"

Sonny ran his eyes over the boy. He couldn't be more than sixteen, seventeen at a push. He was fair height, a little scrawny with a thick head of hair as black as night. His eyes were piercing blue, and his features sharp. He was wearing what seemed to be a black suit, at least a size too big with an odd-looking brown trench coat and blue tie. The boy was odd, no doubt about it.

"Yes," Castiel coughed. He could already feel the bruise in his side healing slowly, as his powers restored. "You are Sonny, from the boy's home, correct?" he asked, looking up at the man.

"Yeah," he said nodding "Obviously you've heard of me. What're you doing out here anyway boy?"

"I'm-" Castiel had to stop himself from rambling into his 'Angel of the Lord' speech, remembering he was supposed to come across human. He needed Sonny to trust him, to allow him into his boy's home. "I'm an orphan." He told him, the lie easily falling off his tongue. He surprised himself, really, with how smoothly he lied. Perhaps Gabriel had been rubbing off on him.

"An orphan? I'm sorry." Sonny said. The look in his eyes told Castiel he was sincere.

"It's quite alright. I have nowhere else to go, my… cousin told me about your home. I wondered if I could, perhaps, stay a little while?"

Sonny looked at the boy, and smiled softly, laying his hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Hey, the more the merrier I say. You got nowhere to go, you come with me."

Castiel smiled, actually experiencing a warm feeling in his stomach. Humans were such remarkable creations, and he thanked his father a thousand times for creating them. Creatures capable of such compassion were truly a gift in his eyes. Sonny trusted Castiel already, even if he had just found him lying on the dirt road a minute or so before. He ushered Castiel into his pickup truck, explaining he was on his way back from picking up some supplies for the boy's already there. He asked Castiel where he was from and Castiel found himself easily lying again. His name was Castiel Novak. He was from Lawrence, Kansas. Born March fourteenth, 1979.

Sonny absorbed the information and nodded as Castiel recounted the information. "Right, so you're sixteen? Sorry to hear that you've lost your parents."

"Yes, it is a very unfortunate turn of events."

"So what about family? You said you had a cousin, could you not stay with him? Not that I wouldn't be more than happy to look after you, but I know you may want to be with loved ones right about now."

Castiel shook his head "They moved away a year or so ago. It would be too difficult to reach them."

"Right, sorry," sonny said nodding. He tore his eyes away from the open road for a second to study the boy again. There was something odd about him, hell that was for sure. He couldn't quite pout his finger on what exactly it was, but the boy was weird.

"So, Castiel," he said, exhaling "That's quite a name. Where'd that come from?"

"My parents were very… religious. Castiel was the angel of Thursday."

"Right, well hopefully they're in heaven now."

"Oh I assure you, they are." Castiel said, a little to Sonny and a little to himself. He did somewhat miss heaven, but pushed homesick thoughts to the back of his vast mind. He was thrilled to be on earth, and excited to meet the righteous man.

"Well, I don't want the other kids to tease you, they're hardly religious." Sonny said, distracting Castiel from his thoughts. "So what about a nickname?"

"A nickname?" Castiel parroted "I've never had a nickname before."

"What about Cas?"

"Cas. Yes. That will be sufficient."

Castiel liked the nickname, to be fair. It made him sound human, allowed him to blend in with other regular humans. It sounded affectionate, he decided he would very much like it if people called him Cas.

* * *

The rest of the car journey was silent, it taking them only twenty more minutes to arrive back at the home. The house was tall and white, with blue accents on the front. Two or three boys hung around in the front garden, aged around twelve or thirteen.

"Hey!" Sonny called out "Have you done your chores?"

"Yeah!" the tallest boy called out "We're done for today, Sonny."

"Good." Sonny said "This is Cas. He's new."

The boys snickered a little, leaving Castiel to feel rather uncomfortable. With his angel hearing, he could hear them whispering about his attire. A suit and a tan trench coat was what Jimmy Novak had worn. What was wrong with that?

"Sonny, why are those boys laughing at the way I'm dressed?"

"Well, sorry kid, but most sixteen year old boys parade around in suits and… trench coats. Most of the kids around here just wear jeans and t-shirts."

"Oh," Castiel said. He felt rather embarrassed, as his plan to blend in hadn't gone as well as he had first thought. "These are the only clothes I have."

"That's okay buddy. There's another boy here, your age. Probably around the same height, he'll share with you."

"That would be most helpful."

This must have been the righteous man, Dean Winchester that Gabriel had spoken of. He was excited to meet him, and shifted nervously on the spot. What of Dean didn't like him? What if he laughed at him like the other boys?

"I'll call Dean down now. He ain't been here for very long, but he's a good kid. He'll show you the ropes." Sonny said, giving Castiel a warm smile. Castiel smiled back politely, but dint tear his eyes away from the staircase, eagerly waiting Dean's arrival.

"Winchester! Get down here!"

Thumping of shoes were heard from upstairs, moving closer to Castiel's senses. He resisted the urge to look through the ceiling and glimpse at the Righteous Man, eager to be surprised. Angels didn't often get surprises.

At first a pair of worn, brown shoes were the first things he saw. Then the blue, dirty jeans. Then a navy t-shirt and brown button up, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up loosely. Then his face. Castiel almost swore that that boy had the most beautiful face he had ever set eyes apon. His features were soft, brows thick and dark, his hair chestnut brown.

"What's up Sonny, who's your friend?"

_**Short I know. I love supernatural and I had to write this. Updates will be whenever I can, I suppose. I hope I wrote Castiel okay, he's a hard character to capture.**_


End file.
